Who do Voodoo
by SailorUranus726
Summary: Kagome uses voodoo to get at inuyasha. When the dolls fall into the wrong hands, anxiety drives the group minus Shippo into sexual tension. Will they be able to stop the voodoo doll kidnapper?
1. Chapter 1

**Who Do Voodoo**

**Chapter One: Interesting New Hobby**

Clutching the doll behind her back and out of sight from her mother's questionable gaze, Kagome was determined to help her mother understand that she wasn't signing her soul to the devil.

"Mom…!" She whined, "It isn't evil. And I don't even follow the religion. Its just a way to get back at.." Interrupted by her mother's sigh she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Just don't get wrapped up in this okay..?" Her mother pleaded. It would be dishonorable for her daughter to become "_gothic_" and she didn't want to be frowned upon at the supermarket or anywhere else in town for her daughter's actions. It was her life but if it affected anyone else in any negative way she would make sure it would stop immediately.

Kagome smiled. Now that her mother O.K.ed her new way of seeking revenge on Inuyasha, her guilt began to diminish. She moved the doll around her body and out of site from her mother. Even if her mother accepted the Voodoo, she would never allow voodoo dolls. 'Maybe I should make a Miroku doll for Sango… I know she would enjoy that very much.'

Once Kagome reached her room, she peered over her left and right shoulder before closing and locking her door. She sighed heavily and went over to her window. She locked the window and closed the blinds so she wouldn't have to worry about any surprised visits from Inuyasha.

She pulled out a wooden box from her draw underneath her socks. Opening the box, she picked out the selected jar and gently spilled the salts in a circle. She lit four candles on each side of her; to her left, right, behind and in front of herself. She removed the strands of silver hair from her pocket. She stuffed them into the head of the doll and sewed the seam back together. She placed the doll in front of her and waved a feather that dripped with herbal water. She chanted the spell and smiled to herself. Now the only way to know if it worked was to test it. She knew Inuyasha would come for her any minute now.

"Kagome!" Her mother called, "Inuyasha is hear!"

"Right on queue" She muttered. She swung her yellow bag over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. Once she got back to her "_Second home_" she would finally be able to test it. She stuffed the doll under her night shirt,that she had worn the other night but didn't see a need to wash it because it would get dirtier in the warring states era, in her bag and closed it up before she reached the kitchen.

As Kagome entered the room Inuyasha's head spun around to face her immediately ending the argument between himself and her grandfather.

"Finally wench! I thought I'd have to wait all day for you…" That's when he noticed something was wrong. He could smell Kagome's sent as if her body was pressed up against him, as if the only space between them were her clothes. When he felt his pants getting tighter he decided now was the time to leave. "C'mon Kagome, we don't have all day" He said as he dragged by her arm across the kitchen and out the door.

Inuyasha threw Kagome over his shoulder and took off towards the well. She readjusted herself so her chin rested on his shoulder and her legs straddled his waist from the front. She usually didn't get to '_ride_' like this but she was too busy waving to her family. 'Jesus Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'You don't realize what this is doing… If you continue this I might just…' Shaking that thought out of his head he slammed the well house door open and, in one leap, jumped the stairs into the well.

"Hey, Sparky, what's the rush?"

"_Sparky_…?"

"Yea it's a nickname."

"Why Sparky?"

"Hey, you think I like being called _**wench**_!" She snarled at him.

"You know what, all I asked you was why the flying fuck you chose Sparky as a nickname, and you don't have to get so bitchy about it"

Kagome sighed in frustration. There was no winning with him. 'Oh, I'll get my revenge on him.. In it will most satisfying…' She grinned to herself. 'Maybe Sango can help me with it.'

Upon returning to the warring states era, Shippo launched him into Kagome's stomach, nearly knocking herself over the edge of the well and back into the modern world. Inuyasha, quickly using his reflexes, and placed a hand on Kagome's back to help her regain balance. She nodded a 'thank you' but received an ungrateful 'keh'.

"Ughhh! I swear to the gods that he's going to get what he deserves…." She mumbled. "Hey, Sango! It's getting late, would you like to head over to the hot springs with me?"

"Sure Kagome, I could use a nice relaxing bath at the hot springs."

"Kagome, can I come?" Shippo pleaded.

"Sorry not this time." She stated and winked at Inuyasha. She didn't know why she did it but she liked the horrified look on his face when she did it. It almost gave him a heads up that trouble was heading his way.

As the girls left Inuyasha turned to Miroku and shuddered. "I have a really bad feeling….."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys, this is the only story I have written that people actually liked. I appreciate all the reviews and I don't mind a little criticism once and a while.

Oh I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the story. And I know Kagome is way out of character but I like it when she has a whole brain rather then the half one she is stuck with in the series.(sorry Kag fans! Lol I still love you guys, cuz I used to be a raging Inuyasha fan. Like I was INLOVE with his character.) hope you like this chapter just as much as the first one and im sorry they're short I'll try to make them longer.

**Who Do VooDoo**

**Chapter Two: Snorting Sangos and Twitching Dogs**

After Kagome told Sango about the doll the two young women ran down the path to the hot springs on their toes giggling.

"I haven't down anything like this since I was a little girl!" she whispered to Kagome.

"You used to do voodoo?" Kagome stared wide eyed.

"No.. I used to prank the villagers a lot into thinking their huts were haunted.." Sango laughed, "I would hide behind the huts and howl and moan…snort.. they would scream and run right out of the hut.."

"SANGO YOU SNORTED!" Kagome fell to the ground laughing so hard she had to hold her sides from burning.

"So much for being quiet!" Sango hissed to the younger woman.

"Ok ok! We need to get to the hot springs so we can come up with some ideas for the doll…." She paused getting a mischievous grin on her face, "We can make a Miroku doll later if your good" She said as though Sango was a little girl in a toy store.

"YES! LET'S GO THEN!" Sango grabbed the giggling Kagome by the wrist and sprinted to the hot spring.

At Camp:

Inuyasha paced back and forth infront of the fire. 'What could she be doing? It couldn't be anything serious.. I've saved her life thousands of times…' Miroku watched as Inuyasha would twitch his nose, run his hands through his mane, pace back and forth, stop and stroke his chin, then slap his forehead and continue pacing. He wondered if Kagome was even planning anything or just wanted to see Inuyasha cringe whenever she grinned or winked his way.

"Inuyasha, come and sit down. Kagome brought the noodles you like so much." He tried to comfort his friend. He waved the bowl from side to side. Inuyasha's eyes stayed locked on the bowl as he paced.

"It could be poisoned…."

"Kagome wouldn't poison the noodles! They were all in the same pot!"

Inuyasha sighed. "You're right. Why am I so tense…? What's the worse she could do anyway..right?" He sat down and took the noodles from Miroku and sniffed the bowl. After his inspection of the bowl he hesitantly took a sip.

"OHHH!" Miroku groaned and fell over. His eyes clamped shut and sweat forming at his temples.

"I KNEW IT! THAT BITCH! SHE POISONED TH…."

Inuyasha looked down at the twitching/snorting Miroku and growled. He gaved him a swift kick and jumped up into a branch of his favorite tree.

At the Hot Springs:

"Don't do anything too serious just yet, Kagome. He'll get too suspicious too quickly."

"As if he already isn't," Kagome laughed, "He's is probably twitching and pacing right at this moment. God I wish I was there to see it" she laughed.

As the girls finished up the conversation and began to get dressed Kagome got a startled look on her face. "What if he wants to look through my bag?"

"Your right…" Sango said, as her face began to match Kagome's. "I KNOW! Do you know have any baggy shirts?"

"..Yes.."

"Wear it and hide the doll in you shirt"

"WHAT!"

"That's the only place Inuyasha won't look. He knows that if he even thinks about it he will get 'Sitted' until pigs sprout wings and take flight."

"Your right," Kagome grinned, "face up or face down?" She giggled.

"Face down.." Sango maliciously grinned.

Camp

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Kagome asked. She wore a huge sweater and unbelievably short shorts.

"Delicious" Miroku said as Inuyasha 'Keh'ed. He jumped down from his stop in the tree and walked toward Kagome's bag. He opened up the flap and began to dig through the clothes to find anything that could possibly do harm to him. That's when he found something to his interest. He pulled out the black and lime green, glittering, stringy thing with almost glazed eyes.

"wh-wh-what's this?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MINE!" Kagome ran over and tried to wrestle the thong out of his hands. Inuyasha was lying on his back with Kagome's body pressed to his, her legs straddling his hips and both theirs hands high above their heads. Inuyasha was fighting the hard on that threateningly fought back. The scent of her breast was so usually strong to him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something hard against her lower abdomen. She reached up higher and grabbed the lacey lingerie out of his hand and jumped up. She put the thong back in her bag and went to her sleeping back. Blushing five different shades of red, she threw back the covers of her make-shift bed and then hid under then. She pulled the doll out of her shirt and put it back in her bag that was next to her back.

"G-g-good night you guys"

Inuyasha retreated to the hot springs to 'relieve' himself at the hotsprings. Miroku and Sango shared glances and almost broke out into laughter at the two. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I read your reviews and I was excited to hear that some of you want lemon in it. My neighbor/one of my best friends has read the story and she usually hates anime but she LOVES the story. She wants some lemon too. Don't worry; there will be lemon in it. And it will be hot. Extremely hot. Probably not now but defiantly later.

**Who do Voodoo**

**Chapter Three: Sweating Mikos and Squirming Hanyous**

It would have been a beautiful spring day, if there were any clouds in the sky. The group trudged on slowly down yet another dirt path in search for yet another jewel shard. Shippo was sleeping in the basket of Kagome's bike, the bike Kagome had been pushing along over every rock, hill, or pot hole. She had already stumbled a few time and scraped her knee on the pedal making her irritable. She had even snapped at Shippo for begging her for a chocolate bar and that it was hot outside.

_Flashback: 2 hours ago_

"KAGOME!"

"..Yes…Shippo…," Kagome twitched (kind of like this .0).

"I want some chocolate…Did you bring me any chocolate! Huh huh! Didja? Didja?"

Kagome twitched again. Her face was becoming red with frustration and she was already feeling sweat dripping down her back. It didn't help that when he asked he was shouting right in her ear.

"**NO SHIPPO! I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!**" She screamed. That is when she earned a triumphant smirk from Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace ahead of the group.

_Flash back:1 hour ago_

"Kagome…" Shippo whined.

"…Yes Shippo," Kagome sighed. She hadn't cooled off from the last argument and it had become even hotter since noon was drawing near.

"It's hot……." He whined again.

"Shippo…," Kagome said through clenched teeth, "What do you expect me to do about it….? Do a rain dance!" She snarled.

"But Kagome…!"

"UGHHH YOU'RE AN INFURIATING LITTLE BRAT OF A DEMON! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WALKING!" She screamed. She kicked the kick-stand of her bike down and left the bike to go ahead of the group again. Inuyasha, this time, was thrown into a fit of laughter. He fell to the ground, clutching his side with one arm and pointing a finger with the other at Shippo.(his face is kind of like this XD)

_End of Flashback_

It was almost an hour past noon when the group decided to take a break. Sango and Miroku went off into the woods to find firewood for later tonight, taking Shippo with them, since the day had been pretty dull and Kagome hadn't sensed any jewel shards for hours. Kagome changed into her knew bikini, which the top resembled a white tank top (V neck) that went only and inch above her belly bottom and the bottoms were tied on either side of her. The bikini top had a hot pink, threaded, design of a dog sleeping on a cloud while the bottoms had the same hot pink thread, in writing, say "Good Dog" directly on her butt.

Inuyasha watched her as she lay on the grass. She had told them she was trying to tan, which Inuyasha thought of it as she was trying to cook herself. He rolled up his pant legs and took off his fire rat hairo (I don't know if I spelt that right) and the white kimono top underneath. He jumped into the lake and splashed around purposely to splash Kagome.

"HEY!" Kagome whined. That's when she noticed Inuyasha. He had his hair pulled back a while ago from the heat. The water shined on his shoulders, back, and abdomen. Some droplets rolled down tracing every curve of his lean yet muscular body. That's when she noticed his pants. The water level went up to his mid thigh leaving an _area_ above the surface. His wet pants had molded to his body and left his package and muscular butt in plain view.

Kagome's jaw had dropped and her eyes had widened. God, it was a beautiful sight to see. It almost made her want to forget about her revenge and the doll. Well… It **almost ** made her forget about the voodoo doll.

"See anything you like down there?" Inuyasha coolly stated. He had noticed her staring at his groin for a while now and smirked at the thought of Kagome being not so innocent as she led on.

"Wh-Wha.." She mumbled coming out of her trance and blushed madly. "Ughh.. You conceited bastard.."

"Ouch.." Inuyasha said, mocking a pained expression and grasping his chest, "that hurt.." he pouted.

Kagome pounced Inuyasha, who wasn't expecting the 'attack' and fell backwards into the water. The two twirled around and around in the water until Inuyasha swung her over his shoulder and dropped her onto the ground.

"OW! That hurt!" she hissed holding her head.

"what?" Inuyasha squatted down in front of Kagome and inspected her. She seemed fine, just a little bruise on the back of her head. "Are you OK?"

"Perfect" Kagome grinned. She pinned him down and proceeded to tickle him, if Inuyasha was ticklish. She tried every part of his upper body ,staying away from his armpits (that's just nasty), but nothing seemed to work. That is until she poked at his hip and noticed him twitch. " Ahh.. See? Now we're getting somewhere." She continued to poke and wiggle her fingers at his sides. Inuyasha bit his lip and tried to squirm away from her fingers.

"No, Kagome, stop it!"

"No way! I just found your ticklish spot! You're not getting away from me!"

Inuyasha growled and tossed Kagome off of him, lightly though so she wouldn't get hurt. "That is not my ticklish spot…" He said, staring into her confused blue/grayish eyes.

"what do you mean….?


	4. Chapter 4

**Who do Voodoo**

**Chapter 4: Fun Fun or Everyone**

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean is… that…," Inuyasha blushed at least 5 shades of red, "if your not careful….anyway…wait! Why does it matter!"

Kagome smiled. What scared Inuyasha more was that her smile was a very seductive yet all knowing grin?

"Wh-wh-what are you d-doing…" He stuttered. Sitting down, he observed her every move.

Kagome stood up and slowly walked up to him. "I'm going to make you scream out my name." She coolly stated.

She walked over to her bag, bending down slowly, sticking her rear end in the air and arching her back. She quickly removed the doll from her bag and held it out.

"See this? This is a voodoo doll of you. Every place I touch on this doll" She said flicking her tongue on the tiny dog ear of the doll. Inuyasha felt as if she were standing over him and had done the same thing too him. He could feel her breath on his scalp and smell her 'excitement' pouring over him like waves. It drove him wild. And in response, his ear twitched. "Happens to you…" Her index finger glided over the dolls stomach and rubbed the space between its legs.

Inuyasha's head tilted back, his eyelids partially closed and his mouth slightly ajar due to his heavy panting/moaning. She continued this action on the doll and added her other hand into the mixture. Her index finger and thumb on each side of the doll rubbing wear his hips are located.

"Aaaooohh…." He moaned louder. The demon inside him was screaming for him to jump her and claim her, whether she went willingly or not. But he held back, for her. Of course, she would get her punishment for his torture. The pressure on his groin became stronger and his will to hold on weaker. "Kagome…" he hissed through clenched fangs.

"SCREAM IT!"

"oohh…"

"Scream my name, Inuyasha!" The rubbing became faster and faster, harder and harder.

"**Kagome!**" He howled. His eyes glazed over and he pounced her, like a lion on a gazelle. The doll fell from hands, next to her bag, as the tumbled to the ground, him on top of her.

He attacked her neck with his hot, wet, kisses. She could feel his breath as he licked the sensitive skin of her jaw line. He lightly nibbled her collar bone, causing her to moan a little louder each time.

"Kagome..." He said in a heavy breath.

"I love you…" She said, her blood rushed to her face from their previous actions and her embarrassment. He smirked. He could say he loved her too, which she knew deep inside but that wouldn't be like him. Instead he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, nibbling her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. When she moaned he took the advantage to slide his tongue into her mouth and explore every detail. After what seemed to be eternity of massaging each other's tongues with their own, he broke the kiss. Kagome whimpered in disappointment and he smirked down at her.

"I know…" He said, responding to her I love you from before. She smiled at him kissed him again. Her kiss was full of need and desire. As he kissed her, he rubbed his 'need' against the junction (I hope this word fits in here ha ha) between her legs. She moaned and wrapped her legs around the outside of his legs and let her calves rest on the inside of his. She grasped onto his shoulder blades and lifted herself up, grinding her hips into his. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed the back of her head with one hand to deepen their kiss and balanced them on his forearm.

"Kagome," He said huskily, "We have to stop… if this goes on any further I wont be able to control myself…"

"Who says I want you to control yourself?" She smiled. She kissed him again with the same passion as before. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled them up so they could stand. She lifted her arms as he slid the top to her bikini off her body. As soon as her skin left the material he flung it to the side, not caring for where it landed. She gracefully undid the bow and pushed his pants down with her feet (kind of like it Spanglish tee hee).

"You're good at this"

"Thank you"

"Hey, how'd I get naked first?"

"You had the least on!" She unlinked her legs around his waist and took a few steps away from him.

"Well excuse me Miss. Skanky Bathing Suit." He said as he stalked over towards her. She backed up away from him but was stopped when her back hit a tree. 'oh great, this is always good' she thought. He trapped her with his arms and licked her neck.

"OH MY GOD" Shippo screamed as he walked back into the campsite and tried to take in the scene that was taking place.

"SHIPPO CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Sango scream, running up to Shippo and scooping him into her arms, keeping a hand over his eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped. Kagome with a monstrous blush on her faced grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be Inuyasha's fire rat hiaro and pulled it over her body wrapped it tightly. Inuyasha just quickly pulled on his pants and his back turned from Sango and Shippo. Kagome kept her gaze glued to the forest floor, too embarrassed to look into the eyes of any of her comrades.

Miroku walked into the campsite, noticed the tension in the air and both Inuyasha and Kagome's blushes cursed to himself. Sango and Shippo walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome before they were going to make love and he had missed it.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING… UGHHH!" he shouted. He sighed and prayed for an apology from Buddha and sat down in front of the fire as if nothing had happened.

"So, who's hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

I love all your reviews. Everyone's opinion matters. I especially love those who review for every chapter I put up. .! I love you guys. But can someone tell me the difference between lime and lemon? Thanks.

**Who do Voodoo**

**Chapter Five: **

The group walked on in awkward silence. Sango would occasionally gaze over to Inuyasha and then meet Kagome's own gaze and giggle. Kagome could feel their eyes almost burning into her skin. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's uneasiness and give her a look of concern. She'd smile at him and the rest of the group would snicker. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, grinning from ear to ear while Sango took Kagome's side to try and ease her tenseness.

"God, it was a one time thing! You know guys and their dicks…" Kagome sighed.

"Listen, I know you're still embarrassed about the other night, Kagome, so I'm not going to ask you any questions about it."

"Thank you, Sango, unlike some people," she hinted over to Miroku, "You know how to mind your own business. Sango smiled triumphantly.

"By the way, Kagome, can you teach me how to make a Miroku voodoo doll?"

"No need," Kagome giggled, "I already made you one." She swung her bag around her shoulder in front of her and removed the doll. It resembled Miroku only that the eyes were buttons and the mouth was a little x.

"It's adorable Kagome!" Sango squealed. "Too bad it's going to be a reality 'hit on the head' for the real thing"

"Try it out!"

"Ok" Sango and Kagome stopped in their tracks so they were out of reach from the boys. Sango giggled and pinched the butt of the doll.

_Meanwhile_

"So I guess this means, caressing Kagome's bottom is out of the question."

"What!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What I mean is, 'There is only room enough for one' hand there" Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. "So, _how far_ did you actually get on advancing on our young miko friend?"

"If it wasn't for you three… Hey! This is none of your business. Anyway, it might have been a one time thing. You know those two and their mood swings. (hee hee! Kind of like what Kagome said.)"

"Yes, at least Kagome is usually reasonable during _that time_… Sango is almost unbearable." Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Miroku's statement. "So, you have no hope in another…Romantic advance onto Kagome again?"

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want to answer his question. He might have doubted there ever being a moment like the other night but he could hope for it.

"Hey!" Miroku jumped. His hand instantly went to butt. He grinned slyly and turned around. His grin disappeared when he noticed the distance between his bottom and the girls. "Who… What…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. He shrugged and turned around again.

After giggling their heads off, Kagome calmed herself down and called for the silver haired hanyou. "Inuyasha, I sense some jewel shards!"

"Yea and I smell a wolf."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes as Inuyasha got into a fighting stance. Kagome bit her lip nervously, waiting for the approaching tornado.

"My dear Kagome, are you willing to leave this mangy mutt yet?" Koga said, handing Kagome an assortment of wildflowers. Kagome opened her mouth to object but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"PISS OFF YOU STINKIN' WOLF!"

"You shit on a stick! (Ha-ha my friend made that one up) You've touched my Kagome!" Kagome blushed, 'He knows!' she thought to herself blushing five shades of red. "Kagome, obviously this _dog_ has forced you into some kind of indecent act. Please, let me take you away, you'll be safer with me."

"No she won't..." Sango stated. "Its already spring and mating season is only around the corner. Since Inuyasha is half human, he will be able to control himself more than you can. If she goes with you, there's no telling what you might do to her."

"She's right, my fare Kagome..." Koga sighed. "I might hurt you… But if Inuyasha hurts you, I swear…!"

"It's alright Koga… Please, we need to be on our way. I'm sure your pack is looking for you."

"Kagome, you're always right on the stop. You will make an excellent alpha female one day. Fare well, my precious Kagome!" He shouted back at her.

"Why I outa'! That no good Wolf!" Inuyasha said, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to bound off after the wolf. Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head. Inuyasha blushed and turned to the group.

"We should start making camp. I'm gonna go huntin'" He quickly stated and bounded off into the woods.

"I'm surprised Kagome…," Miroku said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's been 2 days and you haven't told him to sit once..."

"I-I-I uh… There hasn't been a need for it. He's been very good lately."

"Oh yea... And what's this?" pulling the Inuyasha doll out of his robes, he held it out of Kagome or Sango's reach.

"Where'd you get that!" Kagome jumped in front of Miroku trying to reach the doll. Miroku smirked, gazing down at her bouncing breasts. Sango noticed and she twisted the Miroku Doll's arm behind its back. Miroku's arm that wasn't holding the doll was viciously yanked behind his back.

"YYYEEOOW!ooh ooh! My arm!" He screamed.

Sango then brought the other arm of the Miroku Doll down so that Kagome could reach the Inuyasha doll. Kagome grabbed the Inuyasha Doll and brought it to her chest, rubbing the head gently. She removed the hair of the doll and turned to Sango. "C'mon… These things only bring trouble."

"I agree, Lady Kagome!" Sango pulled the arm back again after Miroku spoke. "owowow!"

"Yes… I suppose you are right…" Sango stated in defeat. She removed the cloth that represented Miroku's robes. She then tossed the doll into the fire. Miroku flinched, but calmed down after he felt nothing. Kagome also tossed her doll into the fire.

"Who knows what would have happened if one of those dolls ever got into the wrong hands." Kagome sighed.

"Or if anyone discovered how to make them." Sango said.

Unnoticed by the trio (Shippo sleeps a lot. Haha), there was an onlooker who had eavesdropped onto the conversation. After hearing the information about the dolls, the spy quickly fled the scene.

I know I know, it was really really obvious. But I'm kind of running out of ideas…. Feel free to message me about what to put in… until I get over the writers block I might not be updating on my daily basis routine thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who do Voodoo**

**Chapter Six: Dolls Gone Wild**

Shippo bounded off into the woods with the list of supplies he took from Kagome's bag. The title said "ingredients for dolls" so he wanted to make some for his new adoptive family. Inuyasha was fishing by the lake(or fruitlessly splashing around in the water) while Kagome would try rubbing two sticks together to create a fire but would twitch either from laughing at her dog hanyou (lol someone's possessive) or hiccup from all the water she drank before. Both Sango and Miroku went off to go 'hunting'. By Sango's standards this meant steathly stalking down a wild boar, bringing it down so she and her friends could have an actual meal beside the few minnows Inuyasha would catch for 'dinner'. But, by Miroku's standards, hunting meant following closely behind the demon hunter trying to grope her bottom and eye raping her at the same time.

Shippo looked at his list. He had already found thread from Kagome's bag and the material, but he had to find cotton and a possession of each of his friends. He didn't know why, but he just thought so the dolls could resemble the owner more. He hummed the tune to a song Kagome taught him called 'It's a Small World'. He had continuously hummed it while they were traveling till the point where Kagome began to fear that Inuyasha would grind his teeth to the gums. After retrieving the cotton from a field he returned to the camp. He already had a patch of hair from Inuyasha when he ripped it off his head before Inuyasha could throw him about twenty feet in the ear from humming the 'It's a Small World' song. He ripped one of Kagome's skirts and stitched it around her dolls waist and the same with the bottom of Sango's kimino. He scotch taped(thanks to the many wonderful things Kagome brought back from her time) Inuyasha's hair to his doll's head and one of the blue beads from Miroku's sacred beads to his dolls right hand.

Smiling approvingly at his handy-work, he decided that he would have to take them out for a test drive(or play with them)after dinner. Kagome had finished cooking the wild boar and fried the minnows Inuyasha caught so he wouldn't feel bad. She had already served out the food when Shippo came back.

"Where were you? We were almost about to eat without you. Why couldn't you wait a little longer to come back…" Inuyasha said biting into the leg of the boar viciously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, back handing him in the head. "We were not, so stop teasing him! And besides, you should use some manners…"

"Lady Kagome, I would have expected you to have 'sat' him." Miroku inquired, earning a nod of agreement from Sango.

"Well… I…uhh…" Kagome stuttered nervously, blushing five shades of red again.

"She's gone soft on him!" Shippo teased.

"Whatever. Let's just eat" Inuyasha was about to take another bite of the boar when a huge demon came barreling into the camp. The group jumped away, Sango and Miroku jumping to the left of the demon and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo to the right.

"Kagome any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"No… I don't see any."

"Let me say care of this." Miroku said.

"No, I haven't seen any action for a while now. Let me do it"

Everyone stepped back. Sango and Miroku went back to eating as Kagome watched on. She was always nervous when Inuyasha fought demons, any little thing could go wrong to cause something devastating to happen. Shippo sat behind Kagome, pulling out his dolls. He didn't want anyone to see them yet so he played while everyone was preoccupied. The first ones he pulled out were Kagome and Inuyasha. Immediately he put them together in a make believe kiss.

Inuyasha was about to use wind scar to obliterate the demon when suddenly he was whirled around and flung towards Kagome. While Kagome, flung her arms toward her head to protect herself and was flung towards Inuyasha. Both widened eyes met each other's gazes.

"HOLY SHIT!" the two managed to scream right before there lips smashed together. Shippo looked on wide eyed. He glanced down from Inuyasha and Kagome and down to there doll replicas. Now Shippo wasn't as dumb as he led on. He grinned evilly, and then quickly stuffed the dolls into Kagome's bag.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and were about to be stepped on by the demon. She hugged him and hid her face in his shoulders. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in a bridal-style fashion and jumped to the nearest tree branch. He looked to Shippo and motioned to go to Sango and Miroku. Once Shippo was securely in Sango's arms, Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel. Inuyasha grabbed the tree branch and with the other arm held Kagome, while Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his muscular chest. She took advantage of the position and took in Inuyasha's scent, since she can't do it whenever like he does because she doesn't have a heightened sense of smell. He smelt like Cinnamon and spices. Once the commotion subsided, Inuyasha smirked down at Kagome. They were standing on the branch and she still smelled his chest.

"So, was that a new trick with the necklace?"

"Wh-what!" Kagome shouted, "No it wasn't… Why would I go flying toward you too…?"

"Well, I have to say, I didn't completely hate it." He winked at her. She blushed and immense shade of red. He jumped down with her in his arms, bridal-style again. Miroku smirked.

"Listen you two, could you at least wait till after the battle it over…"

"IT WASN'T US YOU FUCKTARD!"

"Yea… It was some sort of spell…" Kagome stated. Her eyes widened in shock, " Sango… May I have a word with you?"

"Sure Kagome" She said.

As the priestess and the demon slayer walked off, the monk and the half demon took time to talk about the situation.

"What if this happens again during a fight with Naraku…" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but we can't risk it.

_Sango and Kagome_

"Sango… What happened back there… what do you think it was…"

"Umm…" Sango took a minute to think, "Kagome… You don't suppose…"

"Voodoo!" they both screamed in unison.

"How could this happened?" Kagome shrieked.

"I thought we destroyed the dolls?"

"We have to go back to camp and tell the guys…"

"Do we have too….?"

Sango and Kagome trudged slowly back to camp. When the reached camp they both called out to the monk and half-demon. They glanced at each other, dueling with their eyes to see who would start the conversation. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Alright guys… We…" Sango coughed, "I mean… I have something to tell you…" Kagome continued to tell them the whole story, from when she made the doll, to when she used it on Inuyasha, quickly skipping over what she and Inuyasha almost did, to the point of where they were now.

"You mean… You did… I thought…" Inuyasha stuttered. He stared at Kagome suddenly, a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, "You dirty bitch! I mean I knew you wanted some of this," He said while brushing imaginary dirt from his shoulder, "but c'mon, I'm a generous guy. I would have shared." Kagome smirked. 'Arrogant basterd… if that's the way he wants to play then fine. Two can get on this game.'

"So you would have let me hog tie you and spank your ass with a paddle until you screamed… no, howled my name in ecstasy." She smirked, tilting her head innocently and quirked and eyebrow. It was Inuyasha's turn to blush a fiery red.

"Alright you two, play nice. Since it was only you guys who were effected then we need to take you back to Kaede's village and put up a border around that old hut. You remember the one we tried to use for when Inuyasha was badly injured from an attack from Sesshomaru… The one the villagers had to rebuild."

"That's a great idea Miroku. Shippo will also be able to show Kaede some of the pictures he has drawn…" Sango said, Shippo squealed.

After finishing dinner and packing up camp, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode Kilala back to Kaede's village while Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back.

"Bet that's not the only riding Kagome will get to be doing, once we get back to the village anyway…" Miroku said smirking. He earned a smack to the head from Sango. Kagome blushed again and Inuyasha snarled but couldn't help but smirk also.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who do Voodoo**

**Chapter Seven: Missing Parchments and Water Drops**

Sango and Miroku sat on pillows in Kaede's hut, resting from the journey and discussing what could happen and what will probably happen in the Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Shippo was displaying his pictures to Kaede and talking her ear off about the journey. Distant, muffled shouts could be heard. Sango stopped tapping her fore head with the Tetsuiga that they took from Inuyasha, in fear that if a 'visitor' does come and 'visit' then Inuyasha wouldn't be able to use it to escape the hut. A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"You would think with the barrier around the hut you wouldn't hear them… I mean… isn't it meant to protect them so no one will no they're there?"

"It's supposed to! We're not suppose to be able to hear them bickering from here. The barrier is suppose to block out all the sounds and smells from the hut. I don't understand what is wrong…" Miroku said, puzzled.

"Not even the gods themselves could silent them." Kaede stated. She had escaped from Shippo display of 'artwork' and came to the two to see how the half demon and miko incarnate. "We should strengthen the barrier. We don't need any 'visitors'."

"But Lady Kaede… we need supplies that we don't have to strengthen the barrier." Miroku said, searching through Kaede's spices and herbs.

"What do you mean..? I had plenty of those. We should still have some seals, and even if we didn't, all we would need to do is right up some more on the blessed parchment…." She paused looking through her shelves, "Where is my blessed parchment anyway?"

Shippo began to shift uncomfortably and hid his drawings behind him mumbling an "I dunno"

"Shippo! You should have used that book Kagome gave you!" Sango shouted. She began preaching on how Shippo needed to learn that he shouldn't use things that aren't his without asking first. Miroku and Kaede went over details on what they needed to about the situation. It was settled that Miroku and Sango would go to the next village and buy some sacred parchment and return. Kaede couldn't do it because her back had been bothering her and Shippo was being punished.

Sango sighed and trudged through the doorway 'I know this wont go well... if he lays on hand on my…' "MIROKU! slap"

"My apologies lady Sango, but I could not help it. My hand is possessed and…"

"Save it for someone who hasn't heard it already…" She had become so used to the touch of his hand on her butt that she almost missed some of the times his hand began to wonder. 'Aw well... Hopefully that's the only nuisance on this trip."

**In the Next Village…**

"What do you mean you don't have sacred parchment! Isn't there a village priest or priestess hear?" Sango fumed. She was about to explode. It had already been nearly 4 hours to fly there on Kilala and her butt had fallen asleep, and when she had made the mistake of complaining about it while she and Miroku climbed up the hundreds of steps to actually get to the village she had counted 20 times Miroku caressed her bottom.

"My apologies demon slayer, but are priest abandoned us nearly 5 moons ago (5 months) and we used the parchment to write letters to him begging for his return."

"Why did he leave?" Miroku asked, he expected that there was a troublesome demon lurking around the village border that the priest couldn't handle. However, the answer he received was unexpected.

"This village is a sanctuary for concubines and gypsies. He said that he wouldn't stay in a village of sin. We usually don't get visitors for the same reason, so we let them stay in the inn. It's almost dark, you two should probably stay for the night."

"We'll be fine…" Sango insisted, by the look on Miroku face, he was all to pleased to spend the night here, especially the inn.

"No, no, I insist. We don't mind at all."

"Well… where would we stay" Sango questioned hesitantly. She almost knew the answer but was praying to the gods that it wasn't true.

"In the inn of course" the villager smirked. Miroku nearly leaped for joy and was out of sight in the blink of and eyes. He managed to retrieve Kilala and back it back to the inn's doorway before Sango could say anything. She sighed and joined him, she clearly had lost this war.

"Miroku I swear if you do anything tonight with those…_girls_... you will need to pray to the gods that you will be able to create sons."

"Why Sango, are you jealous" He smiled and ran up the steps to the nearest room, leaving Sango in the door way with her jaw dropped. She stomped up the stairs and snarled when she hear the giggles and the muffled sounds Miroku's voice as he charmed the concubines. Sango couldn't help but feel that something was wrong but she let her pride get the best of her and brush it off.

**Kaede's Village, the old hut**

Inuyasha sat against the wall, eyes baring the flames of hatred towards his comrades for caging him up like a dog in time out, his face heated by the fire he was staring at in the middle of the room. His ear twitched every time a drop of water would fall onto his ear. Kagome had said the she could get him just as annoyed as how he had made her. Of course he boasted and said she couldn't if she tried. Apparently he was wrong. Kagome would also count every drop that she inflicted onto his damp ear, and so far she was on 93. His eyes began to twitch along with the drops and veins began to spring to life on his temples and neck. But once Kagome was on 117, Inuyasha had her pinned to the wooden wall in an instant, one hand on the wall and one hand wrapped around her neck, not too tightly though.

"I swear, if you keep doing that I'll…."

Kagome interrupted him with her chuckling, "I win." She stated and managed to smirk triumphantly, although her shoulders shook with the laughter she was trying to hide. Inuyasha growled at her. He smirked when he devised a plan in his head. Kagome stared at him, trying to think of what he was possibly thinking of doing. He walked of to her bag and grabbed a photo from one of the pockets. It was a photo she had taken of him sleeping with the drool sliding down the side of his chin. She always showed it to a random person whenever he managed to embarrass her. He dangle the picture now over the flame between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't…you…dare!" She jumped for him but was too late. He let the photo slip the his fingers to meet its demise in the fire. She loved that picture and always thought he looked adorable in it, and now she was furious "You… you… YOU SON OF A BITCH"

She immediately slapped her hands to her mouth. If she hadn't been so angry she wouldn't have let the insult slip. She knew how Inuyasha sometimes took modern day insults so seriously. His pupils shrank with rage and his eyes flashed the dreadful crimson color of his demon side. He backed her up against into the corner, towering over her and snarled.

"What did you say!"

"Inu….Inuyasha… I-I didn't mean it….its just… you made me so mad… and…" She stuttered. He punched the wall next to her head, earning a shriek in return. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing for this to all go away.

"LOOK AT ME!" He growled. She jumped and turned her head away instantly. He grabbed her jaw and turned it to him. He panted and seemed to calm down somewhat. "Don't you ever say that again…" she nodded her head and slid to the ground when he turned away. He walked to the corner across from her but faced the wall. She regained her courage and kneeled in front of him.

"What...?" He said a little too harshly then he wanted. He looked up into her face and his instantly softened when he saw the tear rolling down her cheeks. He hugged and rubbed her back, pulling her into his lap. "I'm sorry I got carried away… without Tetsuiga my temper shortens even more. Please stop crying…" She sniffled and curled into his chest. There, they both fell asleep in each others warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took forever and a day with this update and that this chapter is sooooo short. I was just so hooked on updating my new X Men story. Please review, je vous aime tout!

**Who do Voodoo**

**Chapter Eight:**

Inuyasha woke to the scent of cherry blossoms. Inhaling deeply, he slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was spilling into the small hut through the cracks between the old boards. He looked around the room; everything was still in order besides the fact Kagome's sleeping bag was empty. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved to get up and search for her, but he couldn't on account of she was in his lap. Her grasp on his kimono tightened a little and she buried her face into his chest. He smiled lightly picking her up and putting her in her sleeping bag. He tried to quietly prepare some food but failed miserably.

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha cursing the frying pan she had brought with her from her time. She yawned and stretched in her sleeping bag but began to cough. She opened her eyes only to close them again. Her eyes were assaulted by smoke that was coming from the fire pit. Inuyasha began to pull board from the floor then dug into the dirt underneath it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome screamed from the corner of the room. She had a cloth wrapped around her nose and mouth.

"I'm putting out the fire!" he said as he began to throw dirt into the pit.

"Why not use water?"

"Because water makes more smoke."

She rolled her eyes at him. As funny as it was watching him dig like a dog, he was getting no where. She knelt down next to him and began to dig as well. Once the fire was put out, Inuyasha leaned back, sitting down and leaned backwards on his hands. Kagome went through her enormous bag and pulled out an arrow then tried to stab it into the wall of the hut. Inuyasha watched her for some time until he finally piped in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he laughed, coming up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She jumped a little, "Trying to put a hole in the wall."

"I can see that. Why?"

"To get the smoke out." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

He got up and scratched at the base of his ear in a thinking matter. "Shouldn't the hole be in the ceiling then." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I can't reach the ceiling." She said, after pausing and looking up.

"I could give you a boost."

"OK" she said, getting up and brushing the dirt from her knees. Inuyasha blushed; he had a perfect view right up her skirt. He managed to regain composure before she turned around.

"I said I could, not that I would." He said, smirking.

"You will if you want to breathe."

"Hey, the smoke isn't bothering me it's bothering you. You have to ask me first."

She groaned, "InuyashaWillYouGiveMeABoost…" she mumbled quickly.

"I'm sorry, could you say that a little louder?" he said, grinning devilishly.

She scowled at him then sighed in defeat, "Could you _please_ give me a boost?"

He laughed, "All you had to do was ask." He said, patting the top of her head. He walked behind her and grabbed her waist then hoisted her up onto his right shoulder. He had his right hand on her right hip to steady her and his left hand on her left thigh to hold her up.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tried desperately to create a hole in the ceiling. The old boards were deceptive in their appearance and seemed to be hard as a rock. She clenched her teeth tightly, using more force. Inuyasha smirked when he heard what resembled a muffled growl come from his charge.

"Did you just growl?" he asked, humor saturated his tone. She rolled her eyes and huffed dismissively in response. "Looks like I rubbed off on ya." He chuckled. He moved to push her up closer to the ceiling, unbeknownst by him that his hand had slipped under her emerald skirt and was planted at the side of her butt. She tensed up, the arrow head stabbing harshly into the wood from her sudden movement. She glared down at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion until his gaze turned to what was next to his head. He moved his hand suddenly out from under the short fabric, however it was the hand that was supporting her and she slipped from his grasp.

Kagome had clenched her eyes shut for the fall. Her landing was softer then expected and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's red haori. She placed a hand on his chest to push herself up and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his firm chest under her palm. She looked into his face; eyes shut tightly and a silent snarl across his lips at the pain in his head. He quickly sat up, his forehead hitting Kagome's. She jumped back and winced, touching her forehead to inspect the new pump that formed. Inuyasha did the same, and then chuckled deeply to himself. Kagome couldn't help but laugh also.

"What's so funny?" She giggled, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know…" he chuckled.

"Must be the cabin fever."

"The what…?"

"It's when a person acts weird from being cooped up inside for too long."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, still not quite understanding but dismissed it. He watched Kagome look around the floor then look oddly confused.

"What is it?" he asked, getting up then helping her up too. She didn't say anything but when she looked up she choked in surprise. He followed her gaze to the ceiling and saw the arrow stuck in the old wood. Then he looked Kagome questionably, not understanding why she was so joyful. Most of the smoke had cleared so there wasn't anything to be overjoyed about.

"The arrow!" she said, realizing he hadn't caught on yet, "We can get out now!" She screamed excitedly. Surprising him and herself, she jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he watched her smile and raise her arms up as if thanking Kami for the arrow in the ceiling. He was somewhat disappointed, his time alone with her would end and they would be in the company of their nosey friends. He scowled and let her go, folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori. She looked at him, wondering what could have cause his mood to darken. She shrugged it off then jumped for the arrow and pulling it from its 'sheath'. The hole was only small enough for a mouse to get through but very promising.


End file.
